Akatsuki Sakura
by cherryblossom391
Summary: 1st fanfic on how Sakura joins the Akatsuki... This was kinda inspired by a youtube video except I changed the ending. nice comments please? The video that inspired this was by pinkblossem's Naruto Online Chatroom 24. UNDERGOING REVSION AND HAITUS
1. Leadersama's mission

**Disclaimer: 4 words: Me. No. Own. Naruto.**

_My 1__st__ fanfic so NICE COMMMENTS PLEASE! In this, Sakura joined the Akatsuki to get stronger and it's based off a YouTube video by PinkBlossem. The video is __Naruto Online Chatroom 24.__ I just changed the ending so ya…_

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. It had been 2 years since she had joined the Akatsuki and the losers back in Kohona probably thought she was dead. She dried her hair and looked in the mirror, she had changed so much from when she used to be "Little, Weak Sakura." She was older, stronger, and her hair was MUCH longer than when she left. She put on her favorite Akatsuki top and some pants and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"KONAN!!" Sakura squealed as she hugged Konan from behind.

"Sheesh Sakura! Grow up already!" Konan said as she pulled away from Sakura. Konan had been something like Sakura's big sister ever since she had joined the Akatsuki. Kisame rolled his eyes as Sakura sat down. Itachi came down and sat down also.

"Itachi-sensei! Good morning!" Sakura said happily, Itachi just said, "Hn."

After breakfast, Itachi went over to Sakura and Kisame. "We have a mission. We are to infiltrate Kohona and steal the Scroll of Life for Leader-sama." Sakura nodded and Kisame grunted. "We will leave in an hour, so get ready." Sakura went up to her room to get her cloak and hat.

An hour later, Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura left the Akatsuki headquarters and headed towards Kohona.

"Remember what I taught you Sakura." Itachi was saying, "Don't show any weakness if you see any of your old comrades."

"Hai!" Sakura said. As they neared Kohona, the three Akatsuki masked their chakra signature and crept into Kohona.

In Kohona

"Hey Granny! Why'd you call us here?" Naruto said as he waited in the Hokage's office.

"Don't call Hokage-sama that you idiot!!" Ino said sharply. Shikamaru leaned against the wall looking impatient.

"The reason I called you guys here was because I need you to chase after some criminals." Tsunadae said, ignoring Naruto's comment. Naruto groaned,

"But that's easy!!"

"They're Akatsuki. They've been spotted in Kohona I need you to figure out why they are here." Naruto froze in his steps. _Akatsuki… The ones who took Sakura…_

Flashback

"_The others are waiting outside to save you." Sakura said quietly as she untied the ropes that were binding Naruto._

"_But… You said you joined the Akatsuki!"_

"_I needed to so I could get close to you and free you!"_

"_Sakura-chan…" Then Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and Sasuke burst out of the bushes and started attacking. But, when they were escaping, Deidara grabbed Sakura and pulled her back into the hideout._

"_SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled as the door shut._

"_Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get her back and save her. That's a promise!!" Lee said with the "nice-guy" pose. _

End Flashback

"Let's go." Naruto growled.

"Wait for Kakashi." Tsunadae said as Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto groaned. Kakashi was

ALWAYS late. Fortunately, he appeared in a puff of smoke 5 minutes after.

"Sorry! I saw this old woman and I-"

"YEAH RIGHT!! While you were off doing whatever, the Akatsuki were in Kohona!"

"Stop arguing and go!" Tsunadae commanded. The four ninja nodded and went off.

An hour later, Naruto heard Ino's voice over the wireless radios.

"I've spotted them. Their near the bridge that's near the hospital!"

"Good job Ino, stay hidden while we get there." Kakashi said and Naruto put on a burst of

speed and went to the bridge. _Sakura-chan, I'll get you back from the Akatsuki! _

When everyone had gathered, they jumped out of the trees and Kakashi said,

"Well, out of everybody I would have suspected, it's the Akatsuki." The Akatsuki members

stopped. There were three of them, two tall and one was shorter. Naruto noticed the huge sword the tallest one was holding. _Kisame! This meant that, one of those guys is Itachi Uchiha!! _Itachi Uchiha, the one who had caused Sasuke and Sakura so much pain. Naruto glared and shouted,

"What are you doing here!!" Naruto shouted.

"It's been awhile… Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened, he knew that voice.

"Sakura-chan??"


	2. Sakura's Plan

**Disclaimer: 4 words: Me. No. Own. Naruto.  
**

"_What are you doing here!!" Naruto shouted._

"_It's been awhile… Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened, he knew that voice._

"_Sakura-chan??"_

Naruto stared, his eye wide as the shortest of the three Akatsuki members lifted their hand up to the straw hat on their head. As they pulled off the hat, pink hair rolled out like a sheet stopping at the person's waist. Naruto looked up at the person's face seeing emerald eyes and a face that showed no happiness or sadness. Around her head was a Kohona forehead protector with a slash through it, indicating she was a missing-nin. He also saw an Akatsuki ring on her hand that said "Kūchin". Sakura met Naruto's surprised look with an emotionless stare.

"Sakura?" It was Ino, she stepped forward, her eyes scanning Sakura. "It can't be!"

"Ino eh?" Sakura said, her voice was straight and dull, showing absolutely no emotion at all.

Sakura

Sakura took off her hat and faced Naruto. His face showed nothing but confusion and awe. Sakura smirked innerly, exactly what to expect of Naruto. She put on a straight face and scanned the other members of the group. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Ino also had looks of surprise on their faces.

"How did you? Why did you?" Naruto was trying to ask questions, but his surprise of seeing Sakura stopped him from finishing the question.

"What will you say if they asked why you joined us?" Kisame's voice echoing in Sakura's head (telepathy...),

"Lie of course, I'm very good at that." Sakura thought back to him.

"Why did you join… them?" Naruto managed to say. Sakura closed her eyes, thinking through the many story lines she had invented in case something like this happened.

"I have my reasons for doing things Naruto, as do you." She said plainly. "Remember two years ago, when I sacrificed my life for you? When we were escaping, I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I waited for you Naruto, I waited for you to come and save me. But you never came back. What was I suppose to do? Escape and walk right into Kohona so everyone could go: 'Sakura escaped from the Akatsuki! How brave!' "

Sakura had gone with this plan to land the guilt on Naruto and his foolish "friends." She had originally wanted to join the Akatsuki, and Itachi helped her with that. They fake kidnapped her under her request too. Naruto was still staring at her and Kakashi stepped forward.

"The Hokage sent many rescue teams after you Sakura, each team coming back failing. We tried to get you back but we had to give up." Sakura smirked innerly again, she knew this too. She in fact, set up many traps to capture these so-called "rescue teams." Sakura opened her mouth again but Itachi cut her off.

"Sakura, this is no time to be socializing. We have a job to do." Sakura nodded and said in the same plain voice she had used with Naruto,

"Hai, Itachi-sensei."

Naruto

Naruto was still staring at Sakura. What she had said, must have meant that the Akatsuki guarded her from the rescue teams' attempts to save her. Naruto looked at Itachi with pure hatred. It was because of this man and his organization that now Sakura and Sasuke were evil.

"Sakura, we have a mission." Itachi said before Sakura could speak again.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei." Naruto shook his head. _Sensei!? Since when did Itachi become Sakura's SENSEI?_

Kisame, Itachi, and Sakura put their hats on again, turned around and started walking away.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed after them. She didn't turn around nor stopped as the three Akatsuki members walked until they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"


	3. Sasuke and Kohona's reactions

"SAKURA-CHAN

**Disclaimer: 4 words: Me. No. Own. Naruto.**

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed after them. She didn't turn around nor stopped as the three Akatsuki members walked until they disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura giggled a little when she, Kisame, and Itachi had left the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Wow, I was a great actor! Shame we had to leave though. It woulda been fun to punch that idiot's face into the ground." Sakura clenched her fist.

"I didn't even think you could get that emotionless. You're always so jumpy and happy." Kisame said.

"Well, I'm good with controlling my emotions. My sensei taught me everything!" Sakura said glancing at Itachi with a smile. Itachi ignored it and the Akatsuki members kept jumping through the trees to the Akatsuki hideout.

Naruto

"GRANNY!!" Naruto screamed as he burst into the Hokage's office.

"It would be nice if you KNOCKED for once, brat!" The Hokage said as Naruto ran to her desk. "Did you see what those Akatsuki members wanted?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT SAKURA WAS WITH THEM!!" The Hokage choked on her tea when she heard her old apprentice's name.

"But she was kidnapped by them two years ago! SHIZUNE!!" Shizune ran into the room,

"Get me the profiles on the Akatsuki members." Shizune bowed and scurried from the room. Tsunadae rubbed her temples and when Shizune returned, she started to edit the members of the Akatsuki. _Sakura, why would you do such a thing and join the Akatsuki…_ Tsunadae thought sadly.

Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, I have some information you might want to learn about." Orochimaru said entering Sasuke's room.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked bluntly. "I'm busy."

"Fine, then I won't tell you the new information on the Akatsuki. And a certain pink-haired konochi (sorry if I spelled it wrong)." Orochimaru said smirking; Sasuke stopped what he was doing and snatched the folder from the Snake-Sannin's hands. Sasuke started flipping through the papers until he found her profile.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Former Gennin of the Hidden Leaf Village and apprentice to the Hokage._

_Joined: Two years ago._

_Abilities: Healing Jutsus and Super Strength._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _Sakura? In the Akatsuki? Impossible!! _Sasuke turned towards Orochimaru.

"When was this updated last?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe an hour ago. We received this information from Konoha's Information Database." Sasuke felt like punching a wall out, all these years, Sakura was a member of the Akatsuki… Orochimaru left Sasuke's room as Sasuke reread the profile over and over again. _She's been a member for 2 years and Kohona JUST found out about it!? _Sasuke thought angrily, _Dam them!! _(OOO!! SASUKE HAS LANGUAGE ISSUES!!)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

OMG!! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't completed a chapter in like, 2 weeks!! I guess it's because I've been busy and sick… What a drag! (Now I sound like Shikamaru!)

Well, this chapter is mainly to say what everyone's reaction was to Sakura's appearance. But this one got me stuck! Not my best work, Chapter 4 coming soon…


	4. The Devious Plot

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! I wish I did though, then I'll be rich and own the BEST SHOW EVER!! (Fan girl moment...)**

_Last Chapter:_

_Tsunadae finds out about Sakura, and so does the Sound._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura

When the 3 Akatsuki members arrived at the head quarters, they were immediately sent off to a meeting with the Leader,

"Sakura, Itachi, Kisame. You have returned… Was your mission successful?" The Leader asked them. Itachi removed a scroll from the inside of his robes and put it at the feet of the Leader.

"Good, good. Now back to business. It has come to my attention that Kohona's forces are making threatening movements towards us. It might be to get Sakura back or to eliminate us." Sakura gulped, the Akatsuki was being threatened because of HER. _But, _Sakura mused, _The Akatsuki can take those Kohona weaklings easily! _

"So, I have decided to take action. We are to assassinate the Fifth Hokage and destroy Kohona from within! We will kidnap the Container for the Nine-tailed Fox and extract the demon from him." The Leader proclaimed. Sakura's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, _Assassinate Tsunadae, the Fifth Hokage?!_

"The one who will infiltrate Kohona and kill the Fifth Hokage will be… Sakura." All the members of the Akatsuki turned to face Sakura who was sitting in her chair dumbfounded.

"Me, assassinate the Fifth Hokage?!" Sakura said surprised.

"Of course," The Leader said curtly, "Right now, Kohona thinks you joined on a whim and if come back, they would most likely take you in." Sakura groaned at her stupidity, _Lucky me for choosing the idea that would make Kohona think I would come back. _

"I accept the mission, Leader-sama."

"Good! But, we must make this seem like you ran away from the Akatsuki and we tried to stop you. Meaning, we will have to attack you so we can convince Kohona." Sakura frowned and nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_A few hours later…_

The 2 Jounin whom were on guard duty that night yawned as they stared out into the forest. Then they sensed a person coming, they jumped off the Kohona barrier with kunais in hand.

"Please… Help me…" A weak voice called from a shadow and a young girl dragged herself out of the woods. She had many wounds and weapons stuck in her back.

"I escaped Akatsuki… They attacked me… Must see… Tsunadae-sama..." The girl whispered as she collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! It's Haruno Sakura!" One of the Jounin exclaimed.

"But our records say she joined the Akatsuki!"

"True," the Jounin said looking down at Sakura, "But we can't leave her here with these types of injures! We must take her to the hospital!"

"Hai!" One of the Jounin picked up Sakura's limp body and they rushed to the hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kind of a cliff-hanger there! Anyway, I have the next chapter planned out in my head so… MORE WRITING TIME!! –Laughs evilly- ANYWAY!! I was bored one day and I wrote some sort of 'chat' between Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke… SO I'LL POST IT! YAY! o


	5. In Kohona

Disclaimer: MUST WE DO EVERYTIME

**Disclaimer: MUST WE DO EVERYTIME!! I own NOTHING! The people that own Naruto are lucky! **

_Last Chapter:_

"_Hey! It's Haruno Sakura!" One of the Jounin exclaimed._

"_But our records say she joined the Akatsuki!"_

"_True," the Jounin said looking down at Sakura, "But we can't leave her here with these types of injures! We must take her to the hospital!" _

"_Hai!" One of the Jounin picked up Sakura's limp body and they rushed to the hospital._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura

Sakura groaned slightly as she woke up. She covered her eyes against the blinding hospital lights. _HOSPITAL LIGHTS?! _Sakura sat up quickly, but she wished she didn't as she clutched her side. She quickly healed the wound and looked around. Shizune walked in,

"Sakura-san? You're awake!" She said smiling, "I'll get Tsunadae-sama." Sakura stared blankly at where Shizune was. About 5 minutes later Tsunadae walked in briskly and inspected Sakura with an expert's eye.

"Sakura! You've come back!" She said happily, to Sakura, Tsunadae looked like she was going to explode. _These people ARE idiots! _Sakura thought, _Good thing I left before the idiocy rubbed on to me. _

"Hai, I'm back, Tsunadae-sama." Sakura answered with a fake smile.

"We've healed you so you're out of a critical condition, but we couldn't take off _that_." Tsunadae said pointing at the ring on Sakura's finger. Sakura hid the ring under the covers.

"Sorry Tsunadae, but if you remove this ring, my chakra would go against me and kill me." This was true, but even if this wasn't the case, Sakura wouldn't even DARE to take off her ring. It also was her communication with the other Akatsuki members through telepathy.

Just then a certain loud, blonde shinobi burst through the door,

"GRANNY TSUNADAE!! IS SAKURA-CHAN AWAKE YET?" Naruto asked quite loudly.

"Naruto! SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache!" Sakura said rubbing her temples. Naruto froze, and when he saw Sakura he started getting really excited like an Academy Student. _Some things never change. _Sakura thought as Naruto started talking really fast about random things.

"Naruto! Go away! Can't you see Sakura needs her sleep?" Tsunadae yelled at the blonde shinobi. Naruto groaned but he left the room with Shizune and Tsunadae behind him. Sakura sighed, she tapped her ring and she sent a message to Akatsuki Headquarters.

**In the Akatsuki Telepathy Conversation (o.0)**

"Guys, I've located the 2 targets and I'm successfully inside Kohona's walls." Sakura thought and she waited for the response.

"You've done that so soon? Sheesh, they must treasure you there. Hn." Deidara thought back.

"Impressive Sakura, now, proceed to get closer to everyone and when the time is right, kill the Hokage." The Leader's message hit Sakura's ears.

"Hai, Leader-sama!!" Sakura thought happily.

"Sheesh! Exactly HOW can I get some sleep with you guys talking all the time?" Kisame thought irritably.

"How about you all just SHUT UP!!" Koanan thought practically screaming.

"Watch your temper Koanan, we told Sakura to give reports and this is the only way without her leaving the village." Itachi thought calmly.

"Crud, I think I here another one those pathetic medic-nins coming to check on me. Ja ne, Leader-sama, Konan, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi-sensei!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

YAY! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! Next chapter will have some action it I hope… I DO LIKE REVEIWS! But you don't have to if it's too troublesome. BYE!


	6. Random Chapter, Skip if You Want

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form…**

This I just wrote because I had writer's block so I wrote this… You don't need to read it; it's just Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto talking. So if you don't care click to next chapter button, and if the next chapter isn't up or you're bored, READ!

In this, Sakura and Sasuke are arguing on who was more evil, the Akatsuki or Orochimaru's subordinates (subordinates meaning everyone in the Sound Village).

ALSO! ANYTHING THAT IS SAID HERE DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORY LINE!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_In a random field in my mind where my ideas spark…_

"YES! THE MISSION TO INFLITRATE KOHONA IS GOING PERFECTLY!" Sakura said happily.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, "YOU'RE STILL WITH THEM!?"

"Shut up dope for once in your life."

"You shut up teme!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH!" Sakura's eye was twitching as she glared at them.

"Stay out of this Sakura!" Sasuke sneered back (like Draco Malfoy).

"Gladly, weakling." Sakura retorted as she started deepening the slash on her headband. Sasuke froze and glared at her, Sakura smirked she had hit a weak spot.

"I'M NOT WEAK!! I LEFT KOHONA TO GET STRONGER AND KILL ITACHI!" He yelled back.

"You still want to kill Itachi-sensei? Sheesh, you really are weak, anyone seeking revenge is nothing but a weakling." Sakura smirked as Sasuke got angrier and angrier.

"Itachi-SENSEI?!" He exclaimed, "When did he become your SENSEI?"

"You AND Naruto asked the same thing about Itachi-sensei. It's really annoying." Sakura said coolly and she started walking away.

"Whatever! Anyone who would join the Akatsuki is stupid! You wear stupid cloaks, nail polish, rings, and hats. If you were a guy and joined the organization would be, GAY (**I don't mean this to offensive to anyone or any believes**)." Sakura froze. _Did he just DARE call my teammates… GAY?! _She turned around, eyes blazing.

"YOU SOUND PEOPLE ARE SO ANNOYING AND WEAK! Damn Orochimaru will take in ANYONE that enters the Sound Village. You need to WORK to become a member of the Akatsuki and there are only 9 members!" Sakura screamed back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto looked over at where Sakura and Sasuke were arguing. He turned his attention to a beetle which was scurrying across the ground while he listened to them call each other names like, "Cloud-girl" and "Snake-lover."

Five minutes later they were fighting about which was stronger and eviler, the Sound Village or the Akatsuki (for me, Akatsuki can beat the Sound Village ANY day).

"Akatsuki!"

"Sound!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Sound!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Sound!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Sound!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Sound!"

"Akatsuki!"

"Sound!"

"Akatsuki!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and brought his hands into a hand sign, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu." 10 Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke. The original one started a count down, "3… 2… 1…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"SHUT UP!!" All the Narutos screamed all at one. Sakura and Sasuke covered there ears against the noise. The clones disappeared and Naruto looked at the expressions on their faces. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and he had his katana in hand. _Scary…_ Naruto thought shaking a bit. Sakura how ever was 10 times scarier. Inner Sakura seemed to have taken over and her eyes were on fire and she was cracking her knuckles. _Terrifying! _Naruto thought as he started backing away.

"Naruto…" Sakura and Sasuke said angrily, "You're dead." Then they both started to attack, Sasuke charged with his sword and Naruto started dodging. Sakura started performing a bunch of hand signs, "Cherry Blossom Petal Rage!" Pink petals started circling her and the joined together making the shape of a dragon head. "You're finished, baka!" Sakura held an explosive tag up to the mouth of the dragon and a very powerful fire attack was launched at Naruto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's it I guess… Completely pointless and stupid but I don't care. So, bye-bye!


	7. Sparring

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Here's another chapter! I'm updating as fast as I can.

_Last Chapter:_

_Sakura is in the Kohona Hospital, nothing much happened._

O0O0O0

Sakura was finally released from the hospital and she was confined to Kohona for a month. She walked down the streets till she got to her old apartment; she opened the door and entered the room. There was about a 2 inch layer of dust on everything. Sakura frowned and did some handsigns, the dust in the room lifted off her possessions and into a swirling ball of hand in Sakura's hand (like the Rasengan). Sakura brought the dust over to the trash and it landed with a loud thump.

Sakura was about to check into the other Akatsuki members when she heard knocking on her door. "OI! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU WANNA GO TRAIN?" Naruto yelled loudly, Sakura opened the door and glared at him. "Not if you're going to be as loud and obnoxious as an academy student." She answered back. Naruto fell silent and they left to training area 7.

When they got there they saw Kakashi waiting for them. "I got Kakashi-sensei to come and oversee the training!" Naruto said happily, Kakashi waved. "Yo Sakura. Nice to see you on our side and not the enemy's." Sakura smiled and she heard her inner-self ranting about how weak he looks. Kakashi put away his perverted book and faced the 2 gennin, "Seeing as there's a chuunin exam coming up, if I were you guys I would be training hard for it." He said and Naruto stood up a little straighter. _I've been an S-ranked criminal for the past 2 years; I think I've surpassed the abilities of a chuunin._ Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"Anyway, why don't you 2 spar so I can see where your abilities are at." Kakashi suggested/said, "You may use Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, just don't try to explode the place." Sakura faced Naruto in a Taijutsu stance; _Finally, I get to spar with someone._ She thought as she waited for Kakashi's "Go" signal. As soon as his hand went down, Sakura dissapered in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

O0O0O0

Naruto looked around as he tried to find his old teammate. He couldn't feel her chakra signature either. Just then, Sakura appeared above him and punched him into the earth. "Come on Naruto! Is that your best? I mean, Tobi could do better!" Sakura said laughing (Tobi isn't an official member yet, but he almost is). But the Naruto she punched dissapered in a puff of smoke, _Kage Bushin…_ She thought as she felt for his chakra signature. She found it and jumped into the trees.

O0O0O0

The fight continued as Sakura summoned a katana (like a samurai's sword) and slashed down the tree in which Naruto was hiding. "No use hiding, I can control chakra into this sword and make it up to 20 times stronger." Sakura said as she dropped into a low stance. Naruto made 30 Kage Bushin and they all attacked at once. Sakura spun around really fast whipping the sword around and defeated a majority of the clones.

Kakashi watched from a near by tree, _She must have developed this skill when she was with the Akatsuki. Just how strong did she get? _He thought watching Sakura head towards Naruto.

Naruto made another clone and started making a Rasengan in his other hand. Sakura looked at him in surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed you out of all people would master the Rasengan." She said as Naruto came after her, _But I know its weak point. _She jumped up and jabbed a pressure point on his arm with her finger. Naruto fell to the ground and Sakura smirked.

Naruto got up and faced her again, "Every jutsu has a weak point Naruto, you should know that." Sakura said putting her sword in its sheath (I think that's how you spell it). "The Rasengan… Created by the Fourth Hokage himself and known by 3 people in the world. A powerful technique but…" Sakura started formed a pink ball of energy in her hand, "There are stronger ones."

_I'll dim the power down so it doesn't kill him. Leader-sama would murder me if I killed a Jinchuuriki. _She thought as she formed her own version of the Rasengan. "Cherry Blossom's Death." She whispered and she ran forward with the ball of energy and hit Naruto in the stomach.

O0O0O0

I'll end there just cause I wanna. Anyway, I really wanna thank my readers who inspire me to write this! You're so great! Until next time everyone, Ja ne!


	8. Bad Days

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters…**

Well, one day my friend sent me a music file of the Jeopardy theme. It made me remember of the readers of my fanfics… Well I went to write it and guess what, I found this- half completed. So I apologize for not updating anything for almost a year now and bare with me because the chapter is well… Not so great, losing interest in Naruto and its hard to write Naruto fanfics (just losing interest in the show, the setting, plot and characters I love still).

_Last Chapter:_

'_I'll dim the power down so it doesn't kill him. Leader-sama would murder me if I killed a Jinchuuriki.' She thought as she formed her own version of the Rasengan. "Cherry Blossom's Death." She whispered and she ran forward with the ball of energy and hit Naruto in the stomach. _

o.o.o.o

When the swirling pink ball hit Naruto, Naruto went flying and slammed into a tree and was knocked unconscious. Sakura smirked when she heard a few of Naruto's ribs crack. _**That'll show him for challenging us! YOU ROCK OUTER ME! **_Inner Sakura said happily and went into a victory pose. Kakashi put his book away and went to assist Naruto.

_She's become very strong; she's DEFINATLY not the little gennin we used to know. _Kakashi thought as he picked Naruto up from the remains of the shattered tree. He turned to face Sakura. Sakura immediately put on a concerned face.

"Is he alright Kakashi-sensei? I hope I didn't hurt him too much with that technique!!" Sakura asked "concerned."

"He'll be fine; he just has a few broken ribs… That technique you used, where did you learn it?" Kakashi asked Sakura who narrowed her eyes. "I invented it a few years ago, Koanan helped me." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"You should get Naruto to the hospital to check up on those broken ribs. Even with his fast healing rate, he still should have them checked." Sakura said quickly before Kakashi could interrogate her more.

o.o.o.o

"I agree with you Kakashi; it was suspicious that Sakura appeared in Kohona with two other Akatsuki members, showing she was with them but then reappearing at the gates the next day." Tsunade said, crossing her arms. Kakashi nodded and said, "She could be double-crossing us. We need to remember that she has been in the Akatsuki for over 4 years; she might be contacting them and telling them our secrets. She's not the same gennin we used to know, the spar with Naruto proved that."

Tsunade closed her eyes and thought this over. "I'll have her interrogated by Ibiki, we also could get some more information about the other Akatsuki members and where their base is. Thank you for your concern, you are dismissed." Kakashi bowed and left the room.

o.o.o.o

Sasori was not having a very good day. First off, he had run out of supplies to make his puppets with. Then Tobi had come into his room trying to "help," this had of course ended in a disaster that Sasori had to clean up. And finally, he was informed by one of his spies in Oto (sound village) that an army was coming. And this all led up to where he is right now.

"So you're saying that armies of Sound Nin are heading to raid Kohona?" Pein asked after hearing what Sasori had just told him. "Yes, they should reach there in 3 days or so. They might affect Sakura-san's mission to kill the fifth Hokage." Sasori replied.

"But… If Sakura kills the Godaime (spelling?) before the armies reach Kohona, the Sound could destroy Kohona for us. We could then sneak in, capture the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and then we'll finally have the Kyuubi!" Pein finished with a triumphant smirk.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Would you just SHUT UP!" (A/N: I had to do that, I think Tobi is plain awesome)

o.o.o.o

Sakura, like Sasori, was NOT having a good day. After sparring with Naruto, she had noticed about two ANBU following her everywhere she goes. _They're getting suspicious of me, I have to finish this mission and get out quickly before they find anything out. _Sakura's thinking was interrupted when she felt a burning sensation coming from her ring, she groaned and teleported to her house. She put up barriers and transferred her chakra into her ring to hear what Pein had to say to her.

_**Sakura, I have some news to inform you of. Armies from Oto are advancing to Kohona. Currently, the reason to why they are going to attack Kohona is unknown to us. Sakura, you have to complete the mission before the Oto armies get there. You have 3 days; I suggest you pick up the pace.**_

Sakura came back to reality a little shaken. She less than 3 days to kill Tsunade, her old teacher, and escape from Kohona alive. Yep, she was having a really bad day.

o.o.o.o

Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I want to try to get this up ASAP. I'll update this story and the others when I can and maybe I'll start a completely new story… I don't know.


	9. AN

….Please don't kill me!

Sorry for not updating in forever, I've been so bogged down with life and such that I haven't been able to write. But I'm going to start writing again and finish the 3 current stories I have. But I need to revise them greatly so that I can have a somewhat good ending. I also have been obsessing over Bleach and Zelda fanfics…

I have plans for the future including Zelda, OC stories, and other random things I think of.

Once again, I am SO sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time and I WILL update this summer even if it kills me.


End file.
